prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Rayo de Jalisco, Sr.
|birth_place=Mexico City, Mexico |death_date= |death_place= |resides= |billed=Jalisco, Mexico |trainer=Tony Sugar |debut= |retired= }} Máximino "Max" Linares Moreno (November 22, 1932 - July 19, 2018), better known under the ring name Rayo de Jalisco ("The Lightning from Jalisco"), was a retired Mexican luchador or professional wrestler who is considered to be one of the best wrestlers of his generation. Professional wrestling career Linares made his wrestling debut in February 1950, under the name "Mister Misterio". He would later appear in Mexico City under the name "Aguila Negra" ("Black Eagle""). He continued sharpening his skills under the supervision of his brother Tony Sugar, who was also a professional luchador. In 1960, he appeared under the name "El Rayo" and in 1962, he finally appeared as "Rayo de Jalisco", wearing his trademark black mask with a lightning bolt across the face. Success soon followed for Rayo, winning the NWA World Middleweight Championship and Occidente Welterweight Championship. Rayo would also win a series of matches against another famous luchador Chino Chow. He unmasked his rival La Bestia (The Beast) in a mask vs mask match in 1964. Rayo would become the tag team partner of the legendary Blue Demon and was named "The Best Wrestler" of 1963. Rayo feuded with Blue Demon near the end of both their careers. Blue Demon actually came out of retirement to face Rayo in a mask vs mask match. Rayo was defeated, revealing his face to the world as Maximo Linares Moreno. Rayo is considered a regional hero in the Mexican state of Jalisco. In 1996, he was inducted into the Wrestling Observer Hall of Fame. Rayo de Jalisco, Sr. was honored by CMLL at their 2013 Homenaje a Dos Leyendas show on March 15, 2013, recognizing him for his contributions to wrestling over the years. Film career Rayo would also star in luchador films along with other famous masked luchadores. His films included; Superzam el Invencible ("Superzam the invincible"; 1971), El Robo de las Momias de Guanajuato ("The Robbery of the Mummies of Guanajuato"; 1972), Vuelven Los Campeones Justicieros ("Becoming the Champions of Justice"; 1972) and El Triunfo de los Campeones Justicieros ("The Triump of the Champions of Justice"; 1974). In the Campeones Justiceros he worked together with a number of lucha libre legends such as Blue Demon, Mil Máscaras, Tinieblas and El Médico Asesino Personal life Rayo's son followed in his footsteps and wrestled as Rayo de Jalisco, Jr. Rayo Jr. married Mitzuki Wong, a professional luchadora. Their son wrestled as Rayman. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*Diving headbutt Championships and accomplishments *'Empresa Mexicana de Lucha Libre' :*Mexican National Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with El Santo :*NWA World Middleweight Championship (3 times) *'Occidente' :*Occidente Welterweight Championship (1 time) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' :*Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Class of 1996) Lucha de Apuesta record External links * Profile * Profile Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:Masked Wrestlers Category:1932 births Category:1950 debuts Category:1989 retirements Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Jim Crockett Promotions alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Association alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:2018 deaths Category:Wrestlers who have died